Wanna Be Starting Something
by eilatansayah
Summary: I'm rewriting History. First Fanfic and all reviews are most welcome


Jackson had always hated waking up in the mornings, ideally he'd prefer to wake up slowly and then spend the next few hours working up to climbing out of bed. Unfortunately that was completely at odd with his chosen career. As a building you were usually required to be on site by 8.30 and he seriously begrudged it.

However this morning was different, this morning he had woken well before his alarm and jumped out of bed immediately. And this was because he was still high from the previous evening.

Aaron had kissed him.

He couldn't believe it had happened – he'd been sat there on the couch, inches away from Aaron and he'd so desperately wanted to move forward with him, he'd laid out his cards, told Aaron that he'd rather stay with him than go see his mates and Aaron had invited him back…. reluctantly. Jackson didn't know what to expect.

Aaron had been so nervous, he was fidling with the pull on his beer can and Jackson could see him visibly shaking, not sure where to look.

"We don't have to do this," Jackson spoke softly and hesitantly. He'd wanted to give Aaron a way out but was praying he wouldn't take it "we don't have to do anything."

It was then that something shifted, he could see it in his eyes, Aaron had made a decision, he then leaned in, ever so cautiously before wrapping his arm around Jackson's neck and kissed him.

It was soft and sweet and awkward but it had been perfect.

He'd left an hour later, Aaron not wanting Paddy to find him at Smithy Cottage - which he could understand, he imagined that Paddy would have a few things to say, you don't sit in the pub with the boy you fancy in front of all your family without there being some questions.

Jackson arrived at the village just after eight; he wanted to see Aaron first thing and from their conversation last night, knew he would already be at work.

He'd text him as soon as he had woken, it was a simple 'Morning' but he had wanted to let Aaron know he was on his mind.

'Morning. A', It was a simple enough reply, but it was enough to plaster a massive grin on Jackson's face.

So because of all this, because of how amazing he was feeling and how high he was, he approached Aaron at the garage a very happy man. Not for one second expecting the response.

Aaron had shifted over towards him, glancing back to Ryan and Cain "What you doing here?"

Jackson was immediately taken aback

"I came to see you" wasn't that allowed? Jackson was suddenly unsure of what was going on "Is that ok?"

"Um…. Yeah it's just that were really busy, Cain's not going to be happy if he sees me standing around talking".

"Oh sorry" Jackson smiled, relieved, he'd thought for a moment Aaron had regretted yesterday. "How about lunch later in the pub, my treat?"

Aaron uncomfortably again looked over at Cain and Ryan "I think we will be working through lunch today"

"you gotta eat" Jackson replied good naturedly

"yeah well I'll pick up a quick sandwich at the café"

"Can I join you?"

"No! I told you I'm busy, let's just….. I don't know….. meet tonight or something."

Jackson paused not completely sure what to say next, two knock backs in 30 seconds was a record for him and he really didn't want to make it a third. Looking at Aaron, Jackson couldn't see the guy he was with last night. The Aaron in front of him had deliberately stopped about a metre away, his hands were rammed in his pockets and he wouldn't meet his gaze. 'It's ok' Jackson reassured himself hopefully 'this is all new to him.'

He decided to try again "Ok…. do you fancy coming to mine? I could give you the grand tour and we could get a take away?"

"Yeah I guess we could".

Well it was the most positive response he had got so far so Jackson ran with it.

"We finish work round the same time, I'll wait for you and take you there?"

"Er no, I'll get the bus." There it was that negative tone again.

"I don't mind waiting, save you shelling out bus fare; also you don't know where I live."

Cain was heading in their direction he was glancing at them but only travelled as far as the car he was working on.

"I said I'd get the bus" Aaron snapped but he wasn't looking at Jackson he was watching Cain. He paused and chewed on his bottom lip, realising his tone and when he spoke again it was slightly less hostile.

"Text me your address, I'll be there for around 7ish".

"Ok". He replied unsure "See you later then."

"Yeah".

Jackson turned to head to Dale View. That had not gone how he'd wanted, he thought that things between him and Aaron were beginning but Aaron acted like he didn't want to know. He hadn't known what to expect but not this. He felt really stupid, what was last night about? Aaron's attempt to see if he could bring himself to kiss another man? It certainly felt like it this morning.

Suddenly with a certainty he knew that Aaron would not be coming to his house that evening and it made him feel like a fool.

When Jackson had text him his address that afternoon he hadn't expected any response. But when Aaron's simple reply of 'See you at 7' came through he paused, further confused, maybe he is coming? Jackson didn't know what was going on, Aaron's surly mood earlier had left a bad taste in his mouth and he wished that he didn't like him so much.

But he did like him, a lot. Probably too much considering what had gone on between them. It turns out that even being assaulted by the guy wasn't enough to turn him off. "I'll wait", he thought "If he acts like a total knob tonight then that's it, indefinitely".

The bell for his flat rang at precisely 7.06pm, Jackson knew because he had been clock watching. And when he opened the door there was Aaron in a jumper and jeans, hugging a 6 pack of beer to his chest like a shield. Jackson let out a breath, because despite Aaron's earlier behaviour it turned out that he still really wanted Aaron.

Aaron stood there slightly shifting from one foot to the other all nervous and the sight of him threw Jackson's insecurities out the window; he smiled warmly "You found it alright then?"

Aaron looked back at him, his eyes wide and swallowed. He looked so nervous and so young.

"You coming in then?"

Aaron still didn't speak, he stepped through the door way and awkwardly went to hand Jackson the beer, as he did his fingers brushed against Jackson's. Aaron froze and then slowly shifted his gaze until their eyes meet. 'That is it' thought Jackson happily 'the first spark of the evening'.

"Thought we could order a curry and watch a DVD" said Jackson not letting the moment last too long, he knew that Aaron was in uncharted territory.

"Ok" Aaron replied clearing his throat slightly.

Jackson put the beer in the fridge and removed a cold one for Aaron; he then went to find the take away menu.

"Earlier like" started Aaron but he paused moving his mouth around as if he was trying out the words before he spoke them out loud. "I was busy at the garage". He was nervously playing with the pull on his beer can and Jackson thought this might be an apology.

"Ok" he smiled

"Ok" sighed Aaron and Jackson could see his shoulders visibly relax.

"Ok" and they shared a smile, Jackson's bold and Aaron's shy and uncertain.

"I'm gonna have a black bean curry….. take a look".

Aaron not being the adventurous type selected the chicken curry, dropped the menu on the coffee table and looked around Jacksons flat. He lived above a hair dresser in a parade of shops sort of central in Hotten. It was one bedroom with the kitchen/ dining area off to one side, the plaster on walls were cracked and the furniture was clearly a mish mash of hand outs, right down to the sofa that had seen better days and had a huge stain on one of the arms.

"So this is the palace" Aaron smiled cheekily, seeming more confident now.

"Yep" he starts pointing around the flat "living room, kitchen, bathroom and through there is where the magic happens".

Aaron laughed "Is that so?"

"Oh yes, that's where the magical mystery tour ends". Jackson suddenly paused realizing how suggestive he was being, worried that Aaron would freak out and he could see it in Aaron's face, the nerves were back.

"Sorry, I don't want ….." he paused, rethinking what he wanted to say "I mean…."

"I know what you meant" Aaron interrupted "I do have a sense of humour you know".

"Really?" Jackson looked doubtful

Aaron Laughed "Shut up you and get on with ordering that curry".

When the food arrived Jackson started the DVD, insistent that they watch Dog Day Afternoon. The evening so far was going ok and although quiet Jackson could tell that Aaron was fairly relaxed. He didn't know what Aaron's first date etiquette would be with him, but was happy when Aaron plonked himself on the couch with him rather than picking the arm chair.

About 40 minutes into the film, after they had finished their food Jackson paused the DVD to collect the plates and get a couple more beers.

"Jackson, can I get the bus back to Emmerdale round here or will I have to walk back to the town centre?"

"Umm.. no you have to walk back, but its ok I'll drive you." Aaron's mention of his exit route had left Jackson disappointed, he never thought that Aaron would stay the night but he certainly didn't expect him to plan his escape an hour into the evening.

"But don't you want to drink?"

He looked back at the sofa to were Aaron was sat "No its fine, I can leave this if you want to go now". There was a sudden awkward silence as Aaron realised how he sounded.

"Oh no I didn't mean I wanted to go now, I just meant for later".

A grin slowly grew across Jackson's face, the relief he felt was measurable.

"So….. You like my company then?"

"Yeah" he coyly replied, rolling his eyes.

"Ok, good…. Let's watch the rest of that film."

Jackson sat back down on the sofa a little closer to Aaron than before. He was relieved; he was having a really nice evening and didn't want it to end yet. Ok so he'd had better first dates with more proactive men who actually attempted to make conversation and didn't roll their eyes all the time, but there was something about Aaron. He'd never felt a stronger attraction to a guy he hardly know before.

Jackson was staring, he knew he was staring and Aaron knew he was being stared at. "What are you looking at?" but it hadn't been aggressive. Aaron had turned to look back at him and had in the process leaned forward slightly. Jackson wanted to kiss Aaron badly and in that moment he knew that Aaron was thinking the same.

Jackson reached his hand to cup Aaron's head and Aaron's breath caught, before he relaxed into the touch, only slightly but it was enough for Jackson to know to continue and when Jackson inched towards him, Aaron's kiss was responsive.

A few seconds later Jackson pulled away, still holding Aaron's head, Aaron looked down at his mouth before touching his finger tips to Jackson's lips, tracing their outline and looked back into his eyes. The only sounds came from the DVD still playing. They kissed again.

'Yeah' Thought Jackson 'I've got it bad'.

It was almost midnight when Jacksons van pulled up outside Smithy Cottage, The village was deserted and there were no lights on in the house.

"There you go, back home safe and sound" Jackson said cheerily. Through the course of the Journey, Jackson had talked about this and that, mostly inconsequential things. He realised by Aaron's short responses that he wasn't much of a conversationalist – well he'd suspected that before, back when they'd first meet but there was a chance this was due to him still being in the closet. After tonight though, he knew that this was just Aaron's nature. This didn't matter to Jackson because throughout the entire journey Aaron had continued to glance at him and there had been a consent smile at the corner of Aaron's mouth, it was as if he was hanging off every one of Jackson's words.

"So" began Jackson "You wanna hang out tomorrow? It would be Saturday night and Jackson was thinking they could hit the town.

"Er, yeah I guess we could."

Jackson laughed at Aaron's lack lustre response, is this how it's going to be from now on, Aaron not agreeing to do anything without him at least pretending like he didn't want to?

"Why are you laughing?" Jackson wasn't about to share his theory so instead said "your very cute".

The reaction he got was priceless and rather than being put off by his sullen glare Jackson leaned forward and when he was just in reach of Aaron's lips, stopped and looked into Aaron's eyes.

You could feel the tension and Aaron in turn was transfixed, he then leaned in and ever so gently moved his lips to meet Jackson's. The kiss was slow and soft and unsure but despite its insecurities left Jackson breathless.

Aaron broke away with an embarrassed glint in his eye, opened the van door and climbed out.

"See you tomorrow then" said Jackson ducking his head slightly to get a good view of Aaron outside.

Aaron stood there with his hands stuffed deep in his pockets

"Yeah".

The End


End file.
